


new beginnings

by aileenwood



Series: post-endgame irondad oneshots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenwood/pseuds/aileenwood
Summary: They lead the Parkers inside, and soon enough there’s the soft thud of Morgan’s socked feet against the wood as she carefully climbs down the stairs. Peter and May turn to look at her, who in turn stops halfway down with her eyes fixed on Peter.There’s a beat of silence.Morgan squints.“Are you reallyreallySpider-man? Daddy said he was coming.”





	new beginnings

The invite is casual – spend some time together and have lunch while at it. Catch up on everything that happened in the last five years without having to worry about time or interruptions, or any life threatening situations. Just the Starks and the Parkers, gathered in the formers’ home tucked away from the city noises and chaos.

 

Even so, deep down it is anything but casual for Tony; it was imprinted on his brain that having everyone gathered like this again would never be possible for such a long time that, now that everything’s happening, Tony feels slightly overwhelmed. Still, he tries not to let it show, and tries his best to avoid panicking when it takes May and Peter more than the expected two-hour drive to arrive from the city, wild thoughts passing through his head of what might’ve happened for them to be so late.

 

At half past one in the afternoon, almost two hours before the agreed time they should be arriving at the Stark residence, there’s a knock on the door. Tony looks up from his seat on the couch, where he was pretending to work on something with his tablet, as Pepper crosses the living room towards the main entrance, out of Tony’s field of vision.

 

He hears a series of excited greetings, and he finally lets out a relieved sigh.

 

“Mo! Come say hi,” Tony exclaims when he passes by the stairs, making his way towards Pepper and their guests.

 

Soon enough he sees May Parker for the first time in five years – she looks exactly the same as he remembers, smiling at Pepper so that a few wrinkles appear on the outer corner of her eyes, which soon enough are focused on Tony when he enters the entrance hallway to greet them. Her tight grip on him when they hug briefly is a bit surprising, but welcomed. She pulls away, still smiling, and stares up at him with gleaming eyes. She doesn’t even need to say it – _thanks for bringing me and my boy back_.

 

“It’s good to see you, Mrs. Parker,” he says, mockingly formal, even though the words are sincere. “It’s been a while.”

 

“Indeed,” she replies on the same tone, her smile morphing into something amused. “We’re sorry about being late, though. Pete drove all the way here from the city,” she adds with a tiny wince.

 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” Peter says a bit whiny, catching up on her expression soon enough.

 

“It’s alright. We understand there must had been a few accidents,” Tony jokes, but still thinks about that one time where he taught Peter how to drive – he’d felt less afraid for his life in a few Iron Man missions.

 

“Mr. _Stark_ ,” he full on whines, but smiles when Tony ruffles his hair and pulls him for a hug.

 

They lead the Parkers inside, and soon enough there’s the soft thud of Morgan’s socked feet against the wood as she carefully climbs down the stairs. Peter and May turn to look at her, who in turn stops halfway down with her eyes fixed on Peter.

 

There’s a beat of silence.

 

Morgan squints.

 

“Are you really _really_ Spider-man? Daddy said he was coming.”

  
  


.

  
  


After Peter’s revealed to be her long-lasting hero, Morgan doesn’t really leave Peter’s side. The boy doesn’t seem to mind at all, even when she begs Pepper to place her high chair near Peter’s seat during their meal – he even takes on her parents’ usual role on helping her to eat, cutting her beef into small little pieces before moving on to his own, while answering all of her questions and nodding dutifully as she speaks about her toys.

 

Tony saves him from a conversation about her collection of Spider-man plushies by asking about school and his friends – are they all the same?

 

“Well, Ned and MJ got dusty too, so we’re cool,” Peter starts, receiving a nudge from May from being so direct about it, but Pepper smiles at her reassuringly. “Well– uh, I’m happy about it, ‘cause it would be really weird if they were like old now, like twenty-something years old–”

 

“We get it, we’re all old,” Tony sighs.

 

“–but since we’re all back, it’s fine. I have a lot of new classmates and some people already graduated, but that’s fine. I mean–”

 

“Is that kid still there? What was his name?” Tony squints, trying his best to remember. “The one you said kept bothering you–”

 

“He doesn’t _bother_ me–”

 

“You mean Flash?” May adds helpfully. “I’ve already told Peter to tell him to stop–”

 

“I don’t _have_ to tell him anything–”

 

“Oh, so he’s still in your class? God–”

 

“May’s right, Peter,” Pepper joins. “You should talk back–”

 

“It’s really fine–”

 

“Petey,” Morgan calls quietly, tugging on his sleeve. Everyone quiets down and Peter looks down – she’s already finished her meal. “Can we play?”

  
  


.

  
  


He's taking the dishes from the table in the living room to the kitchen when he hears a thud coming from upstairs. He looks up, expecting to hear it again, but only May's and Pepper's voices fill the silence from where they're talking, still sat at the table.

 

Tony shakes his head to himself, leaving the dishes on the sink and making a beeline for the stairs. As he approaches Morgan's room, the sound of giggles and squeals get louder, and through the narrow slit of her open door, he can see a few brisk movements.

 

He peeks inside – his girl's bedroom is covered in toys as per usual, with building bricks scattered all around. Tony recognizes the set up right away; they've played this before. It's New York.

 

There's a sudden movement right in front of the door which makes him startle, but it's just Peter hauling Morgan around making "flight" sound effects. The little girl has elastic bands around her tiny palms glued to old jar lids, imitating Iron Man's repulsors, but for some reason that Tony can't just fathom she's also wearing a bright red cape. She was kind enough to share with Peter though, because there's a similar, but dark blue one, tied around his shoulders.

 

When Peter lands Morgan on her bed, the little girl giggling madly as her body bounces up and down on the soft mattress, Tony feels like it's the perfect time to make himself known.

 

"Alright, so, you guys are saving New York and didn't bother to call me?"

 

Peter's senses probably noticed Tony as soon as he reached the second floor of the house so he doesn't look surprised, only turns around to laugh brightly at him. Morgan, on the other hand, gasps excitedly and stands up on the mattress, holding onto Peter to balance herself.

 

"Daddy! We won!"

 

"Of course you did," he says, kicking a few building blocks to the side as he enters the bedroom. "You're Iron Man, aren't you?"

 

"No," Morgan replies without a beat of hesitation. "I'm War Machine!"

 

Tony splutters – Peter laughs so hard that he bends forwards and falls on top of the bed, bringing Morgan with him who starts giggling again.

 

"Okay," Tony starts, offended. "What's so great about War Machine? You know Iron Man's the original one, so–"

 

"But, daddy," Morgan interrupts, suddenly sounding very serious. "If I'm Iron Man, I can't fight _with_ Iron Man! So I have to be War Machine!"

 

Tony hesitates – Peter lets out an endeared _aw_ , but his eyes are still shiny with tears from having laughed so hard at his expense.

 

"Alright, I forgive you," Tony sighs, approaching them to pat Morgan on the top of her head. "Not you, though," he then glares at Peter.

 

Said boy laughs again. "But she's the boss, Mr. Stark, I was just doing what she told me to do," he excuses himself, blinking up at him innocently.

 

"Yeah, right," Tony scoffs, but can't help the smile that grows on his face. "Go on now, you two," he says, patting the both of them on their backs to hurry them out of the bedroom. "We'll have desert downstairs."

 

He rolls his eyes when the both of them let out excited cheers on the way down, but still smiles fondly at the sight of Peter helping Morgan go down the steps.

 

.

 

Hours later, Pepper speaks up and invites the Parkers to spend the night with them when the weather outside gets gradually worse – it started raining around three in the afternoon, and after a while the storm and the fog are so thick that they can barely see anything when looking through the windows.

 

Morgan is eventually taken upstairs for a nap, and while Pepper shows May around the house as a whole, Tony takes Peter to his new lab. It's modest compared to the ones he had at the Tower or at the Compound; it looks more like a office than anything, but it still has all the toys Tony needs for whatever he wants to build. Peter is not disappointed, and soon enough is asking about anything he can set his eyes on.

 

"You can still come here, like we did back in the Compound," he comments quietly a while later, while showing Peter a new helmet design he's working on. "Work on suit updates and stuff, every weekend or so."

 

Peter turns to look up at him, eyes widening just slightly. "Really?"

 

"Of course, kiddo," Tony replies promptly, a bit confused that Peter's so taken back by the invite. "Why do you sound so surprised? We used to do it all the time."

 

"Um," the boy starts, looking away. He fumbles with the hem of his hoodie, hesitating for a moment before continuing, "I don't know, it–it's because you have Pepper and Morgan around and I really, like, I _really_ don't want be a bother or anything now that you–"

 

"Pete," Tony interrupts him gently. "You wouldn't _bother_ us. Besides, Pepper would be disappointed if you're not around anymore – you know, you managed to do it, you really charmed her into thinking you're a good kid–"

 

Peter lets your a breathy laugh, "You're the _only_ one who doesn't think so, Mr. Stark–"

 

"And well, Morgan would be ecstatic to have you around regularly, you've seen it today," he continues. When Peter still doesn't look up, Tony places a hand on his shoulder and it does the job. "Don't ever think you're bothering us, yeah?"

 

 _You're family_ , he wants to say, but by the way Peter smiles at him, Tony's pretty sure he got the memo.

  


**Author's Note:**

> so,, the conclusion is that peter and tony deserved better :(
> 
> pls feel free to leave your thoughts and hmu on [tumblr](https://www.parkernotes.tumblr.com)! i created it a while ago to talk about endgame and writing stuff :-)


End file.
